


Radical

by iisaax



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iisaax/pseuds/iisaax
Summary: As soon as they walk in, Steve can feel the pounding bass under his feet. He thinks:oh, no. He’s never going to get Bucky to leave.





	Radical

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote this afternoon to make myself feel better after working on [I And Love And You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611325/chapters/36246567). I'm not entirely comfortable posting anything more explicit than this on here yet, but there may may a sequel, who knows. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title is from the song by Dyro and Dannic of the same name, which is totally what I imagined them bumping to.
> 
> Edit: Sequel! [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758028) it is <3

As soon as they walk in, Steve can feel the pounding bass under his feet. He thinks: _oh, no_. He’s never going to get Bucky to leave.

A steady _thump, thump, thump_ beats into his chest and rivals the pounding of his heart. Bucky beams up at him, a wild look in his eyes, and leads him further into the room. 

Steve searches for the bar, as he usually does when Bucky drags him out like this. It’s the perfect crime, really. The room is too dark to recognize either of them, and it’s too damn loud to hear anything besides the climbing music. That doesn’t mean Steve’s anywhere near used it to it, though. Something about the lack of clear exits and mass of bodies doesn’t quite sit with him. But, hey, Bucky likes it for some reason, so he can’t say no.

Making the universal sign for “I’m gonna get a drink” in Bucky’s direction - although he doubts the other sees it, as he’s currently dancing up to the crowd - Steve makes it to the bar, stepping up close and leaning over, squinting at the obnoxious amount of alcohol lined up on the wall. He can at least see the labels, illuminated by the blue neon light under each shelf. He ends up ordering a coke. Not like he can get anything more than tipsy, anyway.

With his drink in hand, he turns and leans back, sipping and trying to find Bucky in the crowd. The song is building more, something with rising screeching noises that aren’t entirely pleasant to listen to. Then, Steve spots him.

Bucky’s eyes are closed and he’s turning his head back and forth in a smooth motion, swinging his hips to the rhythm and looking overall very pleased. He always has liked dancing, even if the steps people do now are miles away from the Lindy Hops and Charlestons they used to do. Steve can’t help but smile into his coke.

More screeching noises, then the song breaks and beams of light go everywhere, bouncing around and strobing the crowd. Bucky throws his head back and laughs, jumping, and Steve wishes he could hear it. Then he again thinks _oh, no_ as Bucky flicks his hair out of his eyes and looks over at him, biting his lip and gyrating in a way that looks way too difficult for Steve to replicate, but yep, Bucky’s beckoning him over with a hand glinting in the multi-colored lights. Steve feigns ignorance and points at himself, mouthing an innocent, “ _me_?”

Bucky laughs again, nodding, now doing some kind of body roll.

Steve downs the rest of his drink, leaving it on the bar with a tip that really shouldn’t take as long as he makes it. When Steve turns back to the dancefloor, Bucky is pouting, but quickly lights back up and shakes his hips in time to the music, reeling Steve in with an imaginary rope and really, Bucky? Steve rolls his eyes with a grin and allows himself to be pulled in. Not like he can ever resist. 

When he reaches Bucky, the song is somewhat subdued and he can actually hear something other than the beat, so Steve leans in close and shouts next to Bucky’s head. 

“Having a good time?” 

Bucky turns his face into Steve’s neck and shouts back, “I am now.”

Steve’s never really been a good dancer, especially in this new body of his, so he just kind of lets himself be led by Bucky, the obviously better of the two. Bucky takes his hands and moves them to and fro, smiling at him with another wild look. 

They dance until the song fades out and another begins, something with a slower beat, and retreat back to the bar.

Bucky leans over to call out an order for something that even the name of makes Steve’s teeth hurt, then he sits and dangles his feet, drumming onto the bartop. He pulls his hair back into a ponytail, yanking a hair tie off of his wrist with his teeth. Steve’s mouth goes suddenly dry, so he orders another drink, opting to have a “what he said.”

When their drinks are ready, Steve immediately regrets it, eyeing the bright pink slush. Bucky claps his hands in delight and immediately takes a sip, cheeks hollowing out. Steve’s mouth feels dry again so he follows suit. It’s… wow, that’s sweet. He peeks over at Bucky, trying not to wince, and when Bucky catches him staring, he winks. Steve flushes, looking away.

Bucky scoots up close to him, popping off of his straw. His metal arm is warm through the thin fabric of his shirt where it presses against Steve’s. His voice is muffled over the thumping melody behind them, but Steve catches, “Do you like it?”

Steve nods his head hesitantly, then shakes it about a dozen times. Bucky laughs, and Steve can feel his body rumble where it’s pressed up against his. 

“I’m gonna go dance, watch my drink? You can have it if you want,” Bucky shouts, already slipping off of his stool. Steve doesn’t think he’ll even finish his, but nods anyway. Then Bucky’s off, back to bouncing in the crowd. 

Steve ends up finishing his drink, but gives the rest of Bucky’s back to the bartender to pour out with an apologetic look. He people-watches for a bit - the future is full of interesting folks - then turns in his chair to look out at the dancefloor. He spots Bucky, moving around near the edge of the bunch. The bass now is overpowering, rattling Steve’s whole ribcage. The song playing is full of machine-like sounds and ridiculous sirens, but Bucky likes it, apparently, grooving along to the slightly slower tempo and is he grinding?

Steve sits up a little straighter and squints into the mass of people. Yep, Bucky is grinding against some guy, flesh hand against the other man’s chest - Steve will never really get used to that, another _man_ \- and leg stepping up into his business. Steve works the cherry stem he was enjoying around in his mouth and tries not to feel too envious. Then the guy grabs Bucky’s hips and leads him along in a slow roll, and Steve finds himself standing up. 

He squeezes himself into the throng, brushing past a girl with giant holes in her ears. He nearly catches a few flying elbows, then he’s a few feet from Bucky and the fella he’s dancing with. Bucky’s eyes are closed, and his tongue is pushed out through his teeth as he slides his hand down the guy’s chest. Steve could almost swear Bucky’s watching him through his lashes, but it’s hard to tell. 

The guy moves his hands from around Bucky’s waist to his back and Steve steps in. The guy looks up at Steve with an obvious protest on his face, but Steve must be glowering more than he thinks he is, because the guy immediately steps back and retracts his hands. Bucky opens his eyes at this point and smiles cheekily at Steve, and oh, that little shit. 

Steve yanks Bucky close, feels bad about it, then hears Bucky groan low in his chest. Bucky looks up at him with hooded eyes and smiles again, creeping his hands up Steve’s pecs as he moves his hips back and forth. 

Steve sees it more than hears it, but Bucky says, “Jealous, Stevie?”

Steve flushes again, dropping his head down low to speak against Bucky’s ear. 

“Let’s get out of here.”

-

As soon as they get to Steve’s floor at the tower, Steve is pressing Bucky against the wall and kissing him probably a little harder than necessary, but Bucky seems to love it all the same. He moans into Steve’s mouth and runs his hands down Steve’s pecs again, squeezing. That’s always been his favorite thing about Steve’s new body, his tits. Besides his everything else, Bucky loves to tell him. Steve always blushes with the crude term, but that only makes Bucky say it more.

Bucky pushes Steve’s shirt up now, trailing wet kisses down his sternum and latching onto a nipple, digging his teeth into the soft flesh. Steve drops his head back with a thud against the wall and combs Bucky’s sweaty hair back, humming his appreciation. Bucky grins against his skin and sucks like he’s trying to show off, which he totally is. He moans like it’s the best thing he's ever tasted and Steve feels himself get light-headed.

“God, Bucky,” Steve mumbles, brain already turning to goo. He thinks he could probably come just from that, he’s so wound up, so he pulls Bucky back up. Bucky makes a displeased sound, but shuts up when Steve kisses him again, deep and slow.

They neck for a long while, Bucky still playing with his tits - geez, that boy is a bad influence - until Steve can’t take anymore and they make a beeline for the bedroom. Bucky’s barely in the door before Steve is pulling off that stupidly thin shirt and fumbling with the other’s fly. Bucky laughs and has to help him undo it, Steve’s hands are shaking so bad.

“Gosh, Steve. Maybe we shouldn’t, you’re getting too old for this,” Bucky teases him. “You might break a hip.”

Steve rolls his eyes and tugs off his own shirt, yanking down his jeans and moving to pull down his underwear. Bucky catches his hands, stopping him.

“Keep ‘em on for a bit, I like how they make your ass look.”

Steve blushes yet again, but grins and throws back a, “I thought you didn’t want to keep going. My ass is too old for you.”

“I’m older than you!” Bucky cries, smiling so wide his crow's feet crinkle up. Steve must then make heart eyes at him, because Bucky pauses mid pants-shedding and looks dopily at him, his voice softer as he holds out his arms and says, “Come ‘ere, punk.”

Steve doesn’t have to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always for reading!
> 
> Edit: [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q782KrO93-U) is the song, Radical. I also imagined them jamming to [this](https://soundcloud.com/theofficialharakiri/harakiri-psychotic). Okay, that's all <3


End file.
